


Yeehaw :)

by Eyebrow_Scronch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I did minimum amounts of research for this, I honestly got no clue what to put here, Some gun usage, Time for some rootin’ tootin’ family friendly content, Undertale Spoilers, dont expect much, i’ll edit this as the story gets along, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyebrow_Scronch/pseuds/Eyebrow_Scronch
Summary: Sheriff Frisk and Deputy Chara’s adventures in a terribly made Wild West fanfiction.





	Yeehaw :)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, if you’re here for a well written story with thick plot, and character arcs, you are in the wrong spot. But if you’re here to chill and waste time, come on in.

Honestly, with Frisk’s luck, of course this would happen. The train ride had started off normal. Frisk had been full of anticipation, and daydreaming about what it would be like in the new town. Chara had said it would be crawling with trouble makers, and he tended to be right about these sort of things, but Frisk’s hopes would not be toppled so easily. 

Chara wasn’t a pessimist, well, maybe a little. He always believed in the worst happening, like in this case for instance, but strived to give it the best possible outcome. Frisk enjoyed his spirit and strong sense of universal justice. It’s why when they had accepted the offer to be sheriff, they had gone straight to Chara and asked for him to be their deputy. Frisk was determined to bring peace to the small town of Underville, and no train robbing skeletons would stop them. Except maybe these ones.

Frisk helplessly looked up at the tall skeleton. The blue magic around their soul pinned them to the ground. Gravity felt as though it had singled Frisk out, and the pressure made it hard for them to even breathe, let alone get out their gun. The smaller of the two skeletons winked at them, making Frisk want cave in his skull. The most infuriating part of all this, was the fact that Chara had said this would happen. They turned their head a slight bit to glare at the other, who was also on the ground. He just gave Frisk a grin, and and ‘I told you so’ look.

They sighed and watched as the short skeleton got out a sack, and proceeded into the train cars, insisting the valuables of each passenger were kindly placed into the bag. His gun sat in his hand, ready to meet anyone who decided they didnt want to deposit their belongings. When the sack could hold no more, he returned to the taller skeleton who had been holding down Chara and Frisk. 

“thanks for your kind donations,” the short one said, “they will be put to good use.”

The tall skeleton let out a nasally laugh and smiled at the passengers. He grabbed the other’s hand and a flash of blue light filled the car. The skeletons were gone. With their disappearance, the grips on Frisk and Chara’s souls vanished. They both stood up, Chara dusting off his pants. 

“That was inconvenient,” he said sarcastically, “Now I’ll have to buy a new pocket watch.” 

He seemed unfazed by the ordeal, but Frisk was something close to bloodthirsty. 

“When I find those two, I’m going to have them locked up until they rot,” 

Chara snorted a little. 

“Kinda hard to do that when they can’t exactly rot.”

“Would you like to join them?” Frisk asked, glaring at their partner. 

“Alright, alright,” he said, “but did you see the tall one’s boots? Those were the nicest pair of boots I’ve ever seen! The leather alone looked like it would cost an arm and a leg.”

Chara had a unique appreciation for the finer things in life. It probably had something to do with him growing up a penniless orphan. He had started from the lowest of the lows, but made his way up in the world through hard work. Though he was poor, he wasn’t ‘living on the streets’ poor. He grew up in an orphanage, but he never really had anything of his own. Everything was everyone’s there.

“Can you stop complimenting the people who just robbed us?” they sighed.

“What can I say, I have a soft spot for great boots,” they swooned. “And besides, I was complimenting the footwear, not the footwear wearer.”

The rest of the train ride was uncomfortable. After being held at gunpoint, most of the passengers were rather grumpy. The poor conductor had been frantically trying to calm everyone down until their stops. Luckily for Frisk, the next stop was their’s. The partners got off the train with a sigh of relief, hauling their luggage on to the creaky wood of the station floor. 

As the train pulled away, Frisk took an envelope out of their bag. Inside was a letter with instructions on what to do upon the pair’s arrival. 

 

“You will be residing on the floor above the town’s jail. It’s a short walk north of the train station. The keys are enclosed in the parcel that came with the letter. Two beds will be provided, but everything else must be purchased by yourselves.”

Looks like they would need to do some shopping.

“Come on, let’s go see the dump we’ll be living in,” Chara called.

On their short walk, the two passed several small shops, a corner café, and even a saloon. The city jail was next to the creaky wooden building labeled bank. Frisk couldn’t decide whether it was stupid or smart to put the two next to each other.  
On one hand, if the bank was robbed, the law enforcement would be there almost instantly. On the other, if a prisoner escaped from the cells, they would have quite a lot of money to grab before hightailing it out of town.

Frisk turned the rusted key of the entrance, and the door slowly creaked open. Inside were a few iron barred cells, illuminated by the setting sun peaking through the dust covered windows. Nothing but a small bench sat in each of the cells. 

“Cozy,” Chara quipped, inspecting the nearest cell. “Maybe add a nice lamp and some pictures on the walls, and it’ll feel just like home.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Frisk said as they began to climb the stairs to them next floor.

When the letter had said that they would have to purchase everything else, it meant it. Upstairs was literally empty except for two tiny beds, a table, and a handful of chairs.

“Wow,” Chara said, “My expectations were low, but this brings a new meaning to ‘minimalist living’.” 

Frisk heaved their bag onto one of the beds. It squeaked and a small cloud of dust flew into the air upon impact. 

“It could be worse,” they said, “At least we aren’t outside.”

At that moment, a large chunk of the ceiling smashed down onto the floor at Frisk’s feet. A hole the size of their head hung above them. The pair look up at the blue sky visible through the opening.

“I always wanted a sky light- “

“Shut up, Chara.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public work, so buckle your seatbelts cause I have no clue what to expect here. The grammar is gonna traumatize you, and don’t even mention the spelling. It might not be any good, but I have to improve somehow.


End file.
